


A Little Husky

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNColdestHits [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Creature Castiel, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Glitter, Sam Has a Dog, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Sam gets a dog! Kind of.





	

  
Art by spnergitout / [spoopernaptime](http://spoopernaptime.tumblr.com)

"Pleeeeeeeeease!?!!" Sam wibbled, eyes as big and as cute as he could make them. He picked up two of the tentacles and waved them at Dean. "He wants a hug, Dean! See?!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can keep him. I'm not gonna hug him though."

Sam's bottom lip quivered. "But... he LOVES hugs!"

"Well, he ain't gettin' one for free," Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll give you five dollars," Sam said, holding the basketball-sized tentacle beast out to Dean.

Dean sighed. "Fine. Five bucks," he said, then grabbed the thing and hugged it.

The thing shivered, then grunted, then there was a big *POOF!* and Dean was showered in glitter, the tentacle beast humming happily as it shivered against Dean.

"Really?" Dean said, glitter stuck in his long lashes and pretty much everything else. "You _really_ think this will pass for a dog?"

Sam smiled. "He only does that when he's really excited, so yeah, if I put a little doggy outfit on him, people will think we've got a dog."

Dean set the thing down on the floor. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"After that we'll go for a walk in the park," Sam said. "We'll take Castiel with us."

"That's a stupid name for a dog!" Dean said from the bathroom. "Jesus fuck, I just called it a dog."

Sam grinned as he picked up his new tentacle dog. "Would you like to go to the park with us, Cas?" he asked as he scratched what he thought was the thing's head.

While Dean was showering, Sam opened the bag of stuff he'd gotten at the local pet shop. He pulled out a leash and collar that matched Castiel's blue tentacles, but as soon as he buckled the collar on and clipped the leash to it, Cas whimpered.

"What's wrong, boy?" Sam asked, frowning.

The creature shivered again, this time a tiny tear slipping out of one of its blue eyes. Tentacles reached up, and it unbuckled the collar, tossing it aside.

"Oh, you don't like that," Sam said, then thought the whole thing over for a minute. He _had_ to take Cas to the park. That was one of the best parts of owning a dog. "Oh! I have an idea!"

Dean walked out of the bathroom in fresh, un-glittered clothing and stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. "No."

Sam turned around, the creature strapped to his chest in a make-shift baby snuggy. "He didn't like the leash, so I made him a strap-on."

Dean sighed. "First of all, don't call it a strap-on. Second, you want everybody to think it's a dog, but absolutely no one is going to believe that's a dog, especially now."

Sam puffed his chest out and stood taller. "Well, I'm the dom in our relationship, and what I say goes. We're taking Cas to the park."

"This isn't a relationship," Dean said for the hundredth time. "We're here on a case and faking it so we can get closer to the people in charge of this place."

"Call him a dog and I'll give you another ten dollars," Sam said.

"I get fifteen bucks?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yup. All you gotta do is call him a dog while we're taking a walk in the park."

Dean shrugged. "Why not. Okay, let's take our dog for a walk."

"Today has been ruff," Sam said, nudging Dean.

"Funny, Sam, now let's go," Dean said as he headed for the door.

"But his specialty is roofing," Sam said.

Dean ignored him.

"He's just lookin' for the man who shot his paw!" Sam said as Dean walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for [SPNColdestHits'](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) March Challenge, which was Mini Bingo! The card is below, and we had to fill at least three squares touching each other. I'm doing a total blackout with the free square of "Crack."
> 
>  


End file.
